


Bad dreams

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34





	Bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rossz álmok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460431) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



Bad dreams

„Oh, crap...” he thought to himself, as soon as he saw the Wraith. He already knew, what fate they had intended for him. He didn’t want to die, but he knew he should have been strong, to allow the others in Atlantis to find and save him.  
They took the chains off the Wraith, who was already raising his hand and started suck John’s life with his disgusting voice.  
„No...!” he shouted, but woke with a start for the touching of a soft hand.  
„Bad dreams again?” his lover asked gently and kissed his forehead softly.


End file.
